fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Test
Johnny Test is an 11-year old boy, known for constantly using his sisters' inventions to his own advantage, doing dangerous things for fun, and keeping evil minds away from his home, friends, and family such as talking cats or monstrosities he's created. He is the best friend and owner of the talking dog Dukey, who was given the ability to speak by his sisters. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future Johnny Test was never featured in FusionFall during the "Future Timeline." There is no explanation regarding where he was both before and after his first appearance in Nuclear Plant. The Past In the past, Johnny Test (now 16 years old) appears in front of the Nuclear Plant Infected Zone along with Dukey. Unstable Nano Transformation When Johnny first arrived in the FusionFall world, he offered DexLabs a sample of one of his personal items for Nano development. He soon became the first transformation for the Unstable Nano. Mach 9 (Nano Mission) Sometime later during the war, he and Dukey were testing out Susan and Mary's new prototype scooter in the Nuclear Plant (which Johnny and Dukey think is a skate park) until "a-boy-with-a-cool-hair," Fusion Johnny Test, stole the bikes, leaving them to run back to safety outside the infected zone. He finds the hero and sends him/her to find the scooter that Fusion Johnny left behind as he was escaping, in hopes that one of them is the Mach 9. The search leads the hero into Fusion Johnny Test's lair. When the hero finally locates the Mach 9, he/she quickly disables it, then turns his/her sights on Johnny's Fusion counterpart. Once the clone is defeated, he/she makes a Johnny Test Nano. Other Apearances Johnny has a hover bike based off his show, and several items that involve Johnny Test, such as a Johnny Test Lab coat, Johnny's Nuclear shirt, and the Tubro Action Backpack. These items can be bought from Dukey, who stands to the left of Johnny Test. Game Changes Johnny Test, along with Dukey, were originally added on May 25, 2011, but did not offer any missions at the time. The offical Johnny Test Nano was officially released on July 27, 2011, along Nanos of Rigby Chowder, Zak Saturday, Gumball Watterson, and AmpFibian (taking his original place as the Unstable Nano). Triva *The show Johnny Test is not owned by CN, nor is it a CN original show, thus causing confusion is to why Johnny Test and Dukey are present in the game. *Johnny often mentions Susan and Mary, hinting that they both may appear in the game as Dexlabs employees in a future update. *It is currently unknown if Johnny will take any other part in the war. *If his Fusion is defeated, you can hear it coughing. *Unlike other Nanos, his Nano has his big oval like eyes and looks WAY more cartoony than the Fusionfall version of Johnny Test and some nanos are like their cartoon versions. *Despite having highlights in his hair, Johnny's Fusion doesn't have highlights. *In the show Hurricane Hands did a lot of damage to the area but when the nano used Hurricane Hands it was used as damage-point although it should damage-area *Even though she is in love with Ace, buttercup also has a crush on johnny because he is wild, tough, and a bit disrespective, making him a total rival of Ace Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Nanos Category:Unstable Nano